Loyalty is hard to come by
by TaurusBabyEE
Summary: When the pain is unbearable and the tears refuse to stop...finally peace


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"Authors Note Below:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"Hey guys, I am back from my temporary hiatus! College has been kicking my ass lately so I apologize for all the delays in updates and editing of my stories. As always, I do not own any of these characters only the story. All constructive criticism is accepted, my goal is to write stories for you to enjoy while also receiving good feedback so thank you in advance for all feedback, Love TaurusBabyEE…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;" /spanBlinking my eyes open the bright lights made me regret that instantly. I heard shouting from two distinct voices. When I could push the covers off me I realized I was not home far from it. How did I wind up here, here being in the bed of my husband's (ha, should I call him that) best friend, brother from another mother's bed? Both sets of eyes turned to me. "Why the fuck is my wife in your bed" Ghost said staring at me. Tommy looked at ghost and then me. " she came over last night because I had an episode and was spiraling out of control, once she snapped me out of it I realized how tired she was and that she was in no condition to drive I slept on the couch so she could have the bed" Tommy lied smoothly not a hint of deception showing yet I felt he was lying. Ghost accepted the excuse and looked at both of us again before saying "Tommy we have business to get to." he headed to the door to leave. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"Once I gathered my bearings I assured Tommy I was fine and grabbed my keys. See you at home Tash Ghost said. Take a few to wake up just remember to lock the door Tash, there's food and shit in the fridge well leftovers because you cooked them Tommy said. As soon as they left I began racking my brain trying to recall how I wound up here and what happened last night. Slowly it all hit me like a ton of bricks of what happened. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222;"br / br style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Flashback/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was dressed in a pair of silk pajama pants a white tank top to match no bra, underwear, or makeup in sight. My hair was pulled into a messy bun and I was freezing cold because of the cold temperatures the building set. Knocking in his door I prayed he was lucid enough to answer. /spanI got no response so I knocked again and began looking for the spare key. /emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222;"br / br style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"The door swung open and revealed a shirtless tommy in a Gideon pair of black boxer with a damn 50-caliber desert eagle pointed at my face. After a second he lowered it. "What the hell Tash" he said ushering me inside before continuing "I could've shot you what the hell are you doing at 3 in the morning." My steel reserve finally cracked and in a voice completely foreign to me I guess because of how broken it sounded "I uh, I don't" was all that I could say before the rush of tears that I'd held back for months finally came./span/spanbr style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / br style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"He pulled me to him after he placed his gun on the pool table. "It's okay Tash" he muttered. I found out many things about myself. I always stuck to strict things to appease ghost my hair and make up the way I dressed most of the time. I did everything he asked and loved him harder than any other woman could yet I wasn't enough for him. /span/spanbr style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / br style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Soon after the anger hit me more than anything "why tommy why, am I not beautiful, am I not a good mother, was I a horrible wife, is it because I wasn't as supportive of the idea of him going straight, is it because I was never good enough, was I spot filler for all these years?" I lashed out pushing tommy away from me. "My breast are real not fake I have a damn 4 pack abs after having three children my legs and whole body are toned. Why am I not enough?" I cried out my questions while grabbing each body part mentioned for emphasis. "Tommy why am I not good enough, why doesn't he love me anymore?" was the last thing I sobbed before slumping against him. He stood stoic still just rubbing circles on my back until my body went limp as I heaved and cried. /span/spanbr style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / br style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Somehow, he managed to get me to sit on his bed and he held me as I cried. It felt like hours before the sobs stopped racking my body but he held me as I cried. Exhaustion hit me finally and as my breathing evened out and I started to sleep he whispered "You were always good enough Tash, ghost or no ghost, you are beautiful and strong and a wonderful mother to your children. Ghost may not see it Tasha but I sure as hell do. Fuck I'm glad your asleep right now it kills me to see how deeply he hurt you... I love you T" was the last thing I heard before sleep kicked in and I was able to get some well needed rest,/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"End of Flashback /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"Everything became crystal clear, I came here to clear my head of all the pain I've felt from Ghost's infidelity, to his mistress arresting him, to the death of my baby she told me everything but she didn't tell me about her brother's habits to the lies I've told my kids to protect them, to the pain ghost when he moved out and had the kids over at Angela's house. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222;"br style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / br style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"No matter what Ghost or no Ghost, Tommy would always have me and the kids back. We are and will always be a family we might be fucked up but we are family regardless. I knew tommy would know what to say or do to comfort me. Me and my kids are lucky to have a man like him in our lives. /span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"!- [if gte vml 1]v:line id="Straight_x0020_Connector_x0020_2"  
o:spid="_x0000_s1026" style='position:absolute;flip:y;z-index:251661312;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-width-percent:0;  
mso-height-percent:0;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;mso-wrap-distance-top:0;  
mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;  
mso-position-horizontal:absolute;mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;  
mso-position-vertical:absolute;mso-position-vertical-relative:text;  
mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;mso-width-relative:margin;  
mso-height-relative:margin' from="0,0" to="510.75pt,2.25pt" o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAujV3ntQBAAAYBAAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykk01vnDAQhu+V+h8s3xMIWShFYXPY NLlUbaRNeh8ZA1b9Jdtl2X/fMbAbuoccGk4243nmnXfsu/tRSTJw54XRNb25TinhmplG6K6mry+P VyUlPoBuQBrNa3rknt5vP3+6g6pzYHvBCBK0r6CmfQi2ShLPeq7AXxvLNcZa4xQE3LouaRwckKxk kqVpkSgQmm7fUA8QgPxx4j9Q0rDfvNmBHsAjUrJq/WfRKNnHyVDp4cnZvX12UTn7MTw7IpqaonMa FFpEkyWwHMNtcpHVvQHG1ql43rQtGWv69WazSRF1xGEUeVlk6YzjYyAM48WmLPIsp4ThiazMv+RL uf7n+wDWf3sXgRJnKbhYyWOj3tuoTw+7uLzsOjt1vQ8ORNcHsjNacxaMI9nZiSX15MSK5BdirE1a KewvbHy6Ex8y5NwNVNb58MSNInFRUyk0n/gwfPdhVnQ6MvVpHoWU0wilJgd0/DbHeTCwNW0lBFwq i+P2uqMEZIevhgU3Eb2RoonZkeOPficdGUDWFO98Yw4vOENKJPiAAbwv0xctQrH/pEY5D+D7OXkK zU4qEbgjUqialutsqWNF3rbo+7mp2VlkLyNMLt7EVHd5w/HhrffbvwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgA AAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/  
WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqKHCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6I DrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8PhzOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVj RFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qSIUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm 6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiVoB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBz zE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWNOytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr 9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla79QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNS fGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZlc6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESX WmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLEnpwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1j ZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe 37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6y CDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgUI7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB 9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtxPjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs 7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJOkwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wt M95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS/RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVz FzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjPxRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5 w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6y Y1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTK gQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZt/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtg sdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDuyGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm +ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaHGOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK 5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAilfTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILI sB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQMjTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXit baAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EH FmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwG Z9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHXg9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJK IHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyScCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCt fGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pq zTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbpGErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1 LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmllFVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEG L+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlf qS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1 nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8OU30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEA nGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVs c4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQkSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3cc aloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXTcvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOP VuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHii0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2ed NS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVscy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQC6NXee1AEAABgEAAAfAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgA AAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMQQAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEu eG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhgsAAGNsaXBib2Fy ZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACJDAAAAAA= " strokecolor="windowText" strokeweight=".5pt"  
v:stroke joinstyle="miter"/  
/v:line![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;" -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"Final Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if it was kind of short, but thank you for taking your time to read it. Until Next time when I update my other stories which I promise will be soon. /span/p 


End file.
